We're through!
by The Domexiqueen
Summary: Serenity is dating kaiba all goes well for a while until he decided to cut himself. He promised so many times that he will stop but doesn't. Serenity is suffering and can't take it anymore so now she's ending it with her song. Will her words be heard?


Disclaimer: I own nothing on here except the song I made up.

The Domexiqueen: Hey there everybody!!! I'm back but this time this story will be about Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler. Yeah!!! And here they are!!

Kaiba: Don't call me by my first name ever!!!

Serenity: Kaiba be nice

The Domexiqueen: Yeah Kaiba be nice!!!

Kaiba: whatever

The Domexiqueen: I hope you like heart break and drama because we have it!! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1: WE ARE THROUGH!!!

We meet at the cafe for our date. I order a cappuccino while he ordered his coffee. I notice that he was wearing that black long sleeved sweeter again. I knew he was doing it again, he always wore that sweeter when he had cut himself...bad. He had promised me that he was going to stop and that he meant it. Yeah right!

The person that use to be the love of my life has now become a dead empty shell of the man I use to love. I left him once, but came back when he said would change. That was my mistake.

"_I can't stand it no more!!! I can't... He has been suffering I can see that, but he doesn't realize how much emotional harm he does to me. I...I just don't think I can take anymore of this... I have to end it for good this time." _I thought to myself as I took small sips of my cappuccino.

I watched as some of the people in the cafe went on stage and sung songs that expressed their feelings. Then it hit me.

_"That's how I'll tell him"_ I thought

I went into my burgundy purse and took out a piece of paper. It was a song I wrote to show how I felt about our relationship. I knew Kaiba would never listen to me if I had to tell him face to face. He was always hard headed that way. Heh...

"Kaiba there's something I need to tell you..." I began, looking him in the eye

"Yes..." He said dryly as he began to ignore whatever I had to say. I felt myself panic.

"Please listen to me when I get up on stage" I told him as I was getting up from my seat and moving toward the stage.

I got up on stage. I felt my heart beating quickly.

"Hi, my name is Serenity Wheeler and I want to sing a song that I wrote and it means a lot to me. This is for a man I know, hopefully he's listening..." I said as I took a breath and began to sing.

_You've been with me for not too long_

_Then it changed into something wrong_

_I have to hold on really tight_

_But now I must leave and take my flight_

_I'm sick of these stupid games_

_We both know that this will all stay the same_

_I'm tired of crying my eyes out for you_

_You know this problem is nothing new_

_So stay out, go away, I need things to go my way_

_I hate the way your problems stay_

_I have to leave_

_It's what best for me_

_I left you once and came back again_

_We used to be so good back then_

_Sorry have to say goodbye to you_

_So, so long fair well, WE'RE THROUGH!!!_

Once I was finished I heard the crowd cheer. I look behind the crowd to find Seto. I found him and saw him with pure sadness in his eyes. I walked up to him. We left the cafe.

"Why is it over?!" Kaiba sadly asked as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I... I just can't take it any more..." I choked "I'm sorry but I can't handle it any more. The way you're hurting not only yourself but me too!!! You just aren't the same person I fell for."

"I promise I'll..."

"You'll what?! Change... You said that so many times now, I'm sorry... But goodbye!" I said as ran from him not wanting to fall for the same routine.

Four years later...

_Seto Kaiba_

_May he rest in peace..._

The words written replayed in my head over and over again. I cried as I laid the blue roses down on his grave.

"Good bye Seto..." I said sadly "I'll always love you"

_I love you too_...

* * *

The Domexiqueen: (cries) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could you die Kaiba?! 

Kaiba: I'm not dead

The Domexiqueen: Sniffle, sniffle Yeah your alive!!!!!!!!!! Oh! and I would like to say this was based on what is happening to my friend...hopefully she's feeling better.

Serenity: Please R&R


End file.
